Most garment hangers comprises of a hook, two supporting arms, extending in opposite directions from a medial portion, and a horizontal supporting bar connecting the two remote ends of the supporting arms to form a triangular frame. While the two supporting arms are configured to support the shoulder portion of a shirt or jacket, the supporting bar is used for hanging a pair of trousers or towel. The disadvantage of a single supporting bar is that the trousers wrap over the supporting bar tends to slip and fall during movement. In order to hang the trousers, the user is required to dress the trousers through the center hole of the triangular frame and then properly align the trousers on the supporting bar. This operation is quite inconvenient. It is the objective of the subject invention to provide a cost effective improved design of trousers supporting bars to facilitate putting the trousers onto the hanger and to provide reliable non-slipping function.
The prior art is replete with various configurations of garment hangers with dual supporting bars structured for hanging trousers and to provide non-slipping function. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2.226,786; 2,244,355; 2,340,320; 2,347,949; 2,420,196; 3,201,016; 3,402,866; 4,895,283; 5,040,707 and 5,137,191 exemplify such constructions.